My first and Last tase of love
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: Just a cute one shot about Your fave Kickin it Couple kim and Jack please read and review


"You're abnormally strong. You're stubborn. You Not All Girly And You Don't Have Piercing Blue Eyes."

Kim Crawford Narrowed Her Eye's A the Alleged Jack Anderson He should've known better than to piss her off.

_Just what exactly is he getting at?_

"Jack, If You're Gonna-"

"But I still think you're amazing. You're the most selfless person I know. You can't turn down a friend in need. You don't have to wear make-up just to be pretty. I want to say more things about you but what I really need for you to hear is that I like you and would you, Kim Crawford, go out with me?"

Words I never thought I would hear from him came out of his mouth without any hint of hesitation, like he was so sure of what he felt, I, for that matter am still not decided.

"Jack, I'm Not Sure What to Say" Ugh! I hate Being Put On the Spot Especially with Jack. I really don't know what to say. These last few months have been the very best for me. And right now, here he is, asking me to be his girlfriend.

We Stood Silent For A Few Minutes Until Jack Spoke Up "You don't have to answer me right now, Kimmy. I know what you've been through and I also don't want to ruin this friendship between us. I'm willing to wait, I'm willing to wait until the day you're ready to love and when that day comes, I'll be right there beside you." He spoke words way beyond his years. _He was really so sure with me._ stayed silent and just hugged him.

_Little did I know the little rumblings I felt in my stomach were butterflies that you get on your first taste of love._

But I just shrugged the feeling off as hunger.

"Ugh. That was so unfair, Kimmy . I may be good at softball but you're way, way better. And you chose the best kids!"Jack said jokingly one Friday afternoon when we were coaching my brother's softball team.

"We won fair and square, Jack." I said then stuck out my tongue at him just like a little kid.

"Oh, no, you didn't!"

And with that I ran for the life of me. I'm a pretty fast runner but I always slow down when I laugh and run at the same time. He knew I was ticklish and he was going for it. He caught up with me and started tickling me until we fell down on the grass laughing.

"Ow,Kim. You know fans like this. Try not to damage the merchandise." He said jokingly. I like the way he's so comfortable around me.

"Oh, you're so full of yourself sometimes, Mr. Anderson." I retorted and he started tickling me again until we were so worn out we had to lie down on the grass and stare at the sky. But I found myself peering at Jack. He looked so serene and contented like he wanted to stay like this forever. _Somewhere, deep inside me, I wanted it to last too._

"Kim! Wait!" He yelled as he ran after me. I didn't know what I was feeling. I just felt like I had to run away and get away from the scene that played out in front of me just moments ago. I saw the biology room open. I knew it was childish of me but I went in and locked the door but I could still hear him shouting my name from outside. A few seconds later he was in front of the door.

"Kimmy, it's not what you think." He pleaded.

"I should've known. I should've known you were also a liar, Jack. You told me you'd wait for me but there you were with the oh-so-perfect Donna, kissing. You lied." Right there and then I felt something warm on my face. Tears. I tried wiping them away but they kept on coming.

"Kim, let me explain." He pleaded again. This time his eyes were full of sadness that it also pained me.

"You've got one minute, Anderson."

"Kimmy, trust me, I didn't know what happened, too. One moment I was just talking to her about the Biology Homework then the next thing I knew she kissed me. I was totally clueless, Kim. You know I'd never hurt you. I'm gonna stay true to my promise. Trust me, I'm innocent." He held his hands up for the last part to lighten the mood, I could tell. I don't know what made me open the door separating the two of us. I think it must've have been his eyes. They were so earnest that time that it seemed to melt away my anger.

"Okay, Jackie. Treat me to ice cream and I'll forget this ever happened." I told him jokingly.

"Deal." He smiled at me, the smile he only seems to have for me. He wiped my tears dry and hugged me.

We were walking our way to the ice cream parlor when he suddenly said, "Was it just me or were you jealous back there?" There was a smirk playing on his lips.

"Maybe. Oh, I don't know. What do you think, Mr. Jack Anderson? Was I jealous?" I asked him instead. He never answered and just smiled at me.

_To be honest, I was jealous but what does it matter now? He said he'd wait for me and he keeps his promises. And maybe, just maybe, I was starting to fall in love with Jack Anderson_

"You look beautiful." He whispered just before I said my 'I do'. I couldn't help but smile at my almost-husband, Jack Anderson.

"Do you, Kimberly Alexis Crawford, take Jack Oscar Anderson as your lawfully wedded husband whom you would cherish for all of eternity in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, till death do you part?" The priest said, looking at me. It has exactly been 7 years since the day I first told him I love him. And now, I'm only two words away from being with him for eternity.

I looked at him once more, "I do."

And with that, we kissed.

We looked at each other and ran out of the church. Me, clutching the train of my dress and him taking out a pair of glasses from his pocket.

"As charming as ever, Mr. Anderson." I told him as soon as we were outside.

"As graceful as ever, Mrs. Anderson."

I Was Sitting in My House Waiting For My Husband Jack to Come Back From the dojo Him and Me Bought A while back He was the sensei I would Usually Come For A Session But In My Condition I Wasn't Aloud.

I Patted My Swollen Belly I Knew He Or She Was Going To Be Beautiful I didn't Know the Sex Of the Baby Or How Many. Me and Jack Agreed It Would Be Better If It Was A Suprise.

I felt A Pain In My Stomach I yelped In Pain.

Jack Walked threw the door He took one look at me and Knew Something Was Wrong he Rushed To My Side "Baby What Wrong" He asked Me With Deep Concern.

I Felt Water Between My Legs.

"Baby Its Our Baby" I told him He Looked At me Confussed.

"Okay Let me put it this way I have our kid coming out of me" I huffed frustrated he rushed and got the labour bag out of our bedroom and called 999.

"Okay Kim Just relax" My doctor told me.

"How long is left its been ages" I asked wishing it to end.

"Kimmy baby we just left the house" Jack whispered while smoothing my hair.

"Well you wouldn't be saying that if you had our kid coming out of your vagina" I barked.

"Kim you 3 centimetres dilated so it could be a while" Dr. Roberts explained to me.

Its been 27 hours since I went into labour and I just want it to be over with and go to sleepand have a beautiful little baby into my arms

Dr. Roberts walked into my room and measured my cervix "27 hours your a hero are you ready to meet your baby"

I nodded whilst Jack grabbed my hand as they wheeled me into the delivery room

"Okay Kim get ready to push"

I started to push it was too hard I didn't want to do it anymore.

"I want it to stop Jack please do it for me" I whimpered.

"Baby I wish I could" Jack said looking guilty he hated seeing me in pain.

"Okay Kim once more push"

I pushed as hard as I could.

I heard a cry and Jack screaming "It's a baby girl" it reminded me of our wedding night.

"_I want a little girl just like you with big beautiful brown eyes and honey blonde hair" Jack told me whilst feeding me strawberries in the bathtub of the hotel room._

"You have a couple of minuets to relax before pushing again" Dr. Roberts told me.

Me and Jack exchanged wide eyed looks.

"What do you mean by pushing again?" Jack asked as confussed as me.

"You do know your having twins right?" Dr. Roberts asked us.

"Does look like people who know?" I screeched.

"Kim Just push okay" Jack soothed whilst whispering in my ear.

I felt pain "A couple of minutes my ass!"

I pushed once more and heard more crying and Jack screaming "It's a boy we have one of each." I giggled.

I held my little boy Tyger Jace Anderson in my arms and looked at my husband holding my little girl Jessalyn Maya Anderson in his arms Jack looked up at me and smiled "Lets have 18" Jack suggested I giggled hopefully we will have more but maybe not 18 I look at Tyger and Jessalyn and I hope when they both grow up they'll look back at they childhood they will never have a sad memory.


End file.
